


Roll the Dice

by tozierlights



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Band Fic, Eddie Ben Mike and Bev are in a band, Eddie and richie are both kind of dumb but its okay, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photographer Richie Tozier, Porn With Plot, drummer Eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierlights/pseuds/tozierlights
Summary: Eddie's whole life revolves around the band he formed with his three best friends. Until the night he meets Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	Roll the Dice

Lights glimmered down from the ceiling in blue and red twinkles as disco light created shapes along the walls. It was a Friday night and the number of people packed together in the middle of the dance floor proved it. Some shitty cover band was playing on the stage and people were eating it up, yelling requests and singing along. Everyone in the building was having the time of their lives apart from Eddie Kaspbrak and Ben Hanscom. 

The two men were sitting at a small round table off to the side, hidden in the shadows away from everyone, exactly where they wanted to be. They normally would have joined everyone in dancing and enjoying the music, but today they felt like wallowing in their self-pity. Eddie had a half-drunk beer in front of him, his second one since they arrived at the bar thirty minutes ago. Ben had a glass of whiskey in front of him, it was only his first and he had barely taken a sip of it. It was a fairly uncommon occurrence, Eddie drinking so much and Ben drinking so little, but then again they were experiencing changes in other areas of their life, this was nothing in the grand scheme of things. Just one night out of the ordinary. 

Eddie kept looking at everyone enjoying themselves as they danced and sang along with their friends. He wasn’t staring at anyone in specific. His eyes traveled over everyone, merely passing over them as the thought about his life and what led him to this point. He occasionally raised his glass to take a drink but his eyes never left the people in front of him unless it was to glance at Ben whose gaze was fixed on the wall behind Eddie. 

They didn’t need to talk. They knew there was nothing either of them could say to fix what happened earlier that night. Their problem involved two more people who needed to be present in order to solve anything, but they weren’t there and they already tried talking, all four of them together, and it ended poorly. Screaming, arguing, angry silence, watery eyes, and clenched fists. Maybe there wasn’t a solution. Maybe the four of them were meant to fall apart from the beginning. The thought made Eddie’s stomach clench with the strong urge to puke all the beer he just downed. 

Eddie ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at the greasy texture. He knew the blue color was fading and turning a gross green and he needed to redye it soon, but he forced himself not to dwell on the state of his hair. Things like that didn’t matter when his life was actively falling apart. Maybe he could go to the store tomorrow and bribe Ben into dying his hair a different color. He had been planning on doing purple next but maybe red was better to match the anger he felt building inside himself, that had been building since he was thirteen. 

The anger had subsided substantially  five years ago when he was fifteen and his best friends provided him with a way to get rid of the burning fire that was threatening to take him over and he loved them for it. But now the fire was ignited once again and he didn’t know how to put it out, not when half of the people who helped him last time sparked it this time around. Maybe it was unfair of him to blame them or expect them to be there to help douse the fire once again when it wasn’t their job, but sitting there in the shitty bar with his best friend who was experiencing the same thing, Eddie didn’t really care. 

He glanced over at Ben again, took in his drooping shoulders and dejected face. They were both screwed. Eddie downed the rest of his beer. 

“I’m gonna get another drink, you want one?” He asked his friend even though he knew the answer as he looked at the brown liquid still filling the glass. Ben shook his head, his eyes never leaving the wall. Eddie couldn’t help but wish he knew exactly what he was thinking. 

Eddie sighed and forced his way through the crowd. It was fairly easy, most people already drunk or tipsy enough that he could push them gently and they’d let him through without a fight, they just moved with the crowd. Eddie envied their ignorant bliss. 

He found an empty spot at the bar and perched himself on the stool with his chin in his hand as he waited for a bartender to notice him. He made no effort to try and catch their attention, content with sitting and waiting no matter how long it took. 

“Shit sorry!” Eddie was brought out of his stupor as a loud voice echoed in his ears and a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up at the stranger touching him, starting at his hand traveling up to his face. It was a nice face. Bright, open, and so full of life, the opposite of Eddie’s at that moment. 

“It’s fine,” Eddie stated simply. He wasn’t even sure what the guy was apologizing for. He could only focus on the dangly dice earring hanging from the guy’s left ear. It was an odd choice, just having one black die hanging as a black stud sat in the other. Eddie didn’t think he could pull something like that off, most people probably couldn’t, but it looked good on the man in front of him. It was strangely endearing. 

“Are you sure?” The guy asked, peering down at Eddie’s arm skeptically. Eddie let his eyes drift down too, confused as to what he was looking at. That’s when he noticed the wetness on his sleeve and the feeling of cold liquid seeping through. 

“Oh,” Eddie mumbled, finally understanding the full situation. The guy chuckled and reached an arm around Eddie to grab some napkins from the bartop. He began dabbing at the wet spot. “It’s fine really, it didn’t stain or anything. No harm done.” 

The man stopped dabbing at Eddie’s arm and shoved the soaked napkins in an empty glass. “If you say so Cutie. At least let me buy you a drink as an apology.”

Eddie shrugged. “Sure, I’d be stupid to turn down a free drink.” 

The guy laughed freely and nodded his head. “Why yes, you would my boy and methinks you are too cute to be stupid.” It was said with a poor British accent, but again, it was so strangely endearing that Eddie couldn’t keep in the giggle that slipped past his lips. The man grinned, happy with himself. 

“Well, I’ll be. I didn’t even think you could smile, much less laugh with how hard you were moping before.” It was a joke and Eddie knew it so he rolled his eyes, but didn’t let the smile leave his face. “What will you be having tonight cutie?” Eddie took notice of the nickname, it was the second time he had called him that. 

“I’ll just have whatever you’re having,” Eddie answered. The guy nodded and waved his hand to get the attention of the nearest bartender who immediately came to help. After the glass was placed down in front of him, Eddie grabbed it and turned to vacant the stool, but the guy was still there, now in front of him. Eddie looked up at him. “Can I help you?” 

“Sure thing, you can start by telling me your name.”

“Eddie,” He answered without hesitation. 

“Eddie, Eds, Eddie Spaghetti, I like it!” The man smiled broadly. “My name’s Richie, but you can call me anytime Cutie,” he continued with a wink. Eddie blinked at the man, Richie, there was a lot to unpack in those two sentences. 

“Right, well Richie how about you don’t call me those ridiculous nicknames and maybe you’ll have a better chance of me calling you sometime.” He didn’t know what possessed him to say the last part, he hadn’t planned on it, but he couldn’t regret it if it meant Richie would throw his head back and laugh in response. He had a really good laugh and smile. 

“Keeping me on my toes, I like you Eds.”

“Didn’t we just discuss the nicknames?”

“Did we? I don’t recall. Now, how about we find a place to sit and talk. You can tell me why you’re so mopey and I can tell you all about my handsome self.” 

“So modest, but I’m here with my friend Ben. You can join us if you want, but as you probably can tell we aren’t going to be the best company tonight, we’ve had a,” he trailed off for a few seconds trying to find the right words. “A rough day,” he finished lamely. 

Richie was undeterred. “Then it is my mission to make you both forget about your shitty day and enjoy tonight as you are meant to.” 

Eddie laughed but led them back to his table where he left Ben. Halfway there he turned to make sure he hadn’t lost Richie in the sea of people. Richie was walking right behind him but his eyes were wandering around as if he were looking for someone. Eddie stopped walking making Richie bump into him and asked if he came with someone. Richie smiled slyly. 

“My oh my Spaghetti Man, getting worried about any competition? You don’t have to worry baby, I only have eyes for you,” he winked for good measure. Eddie rolled his eyes muttering about how he shouldn’t have even bothered. Richie stopped him before he could start walking away. “All jokes aside I came here with my friend Bill, but I can’t find him so I’ll just text him when we get to the table, no big deal, promise.” He smiled warmly down at Eddie. Eddie nodded in response and began their journey back to Ben. 

As they got closer and Eddie could see the table he noticed that Ben wasn’t the only one occupying it anymore. There was a tall guy standing next to him. Eddie didn’t recognize him as any of their friends, but Ben didn’t seem to mind having him there. They were talking amiably and Ben seemed to have perked up a bit since Eddie left him ten minutes ago. The truly surprising part came in the form of Richie gasping and shouting out to Ben and his new friend. 

“Big Bill! I was just looking for you!” They had reached the table now where everyone wore looks of confusion aside from Richie who looked thrilled at their new development. 

“Eddie, who’s this?” 

“Richie I swear to God if you found someone to go home with after we agreed tonight is a bro night I will personally kill you myself.” 

Bill and Ben talked at the same time and then looked at each other as if to say, you know him? Eddie blushed at the connotation of Bill’s comment but willed it away because the idea of Richie taking him home to have his way with him was utterly ridiculous. 

“Relax Billy boy, I simply made a new friend just as you did, although I wouldn’t be opposed to taking this cutie home,” Richie said shrewdly. Bill and Eddie rolled their eyes while Ben looked on amused. 

“So, you’re Richie?” Ben asked. It was a pointless question, one he already knew, but he felt awkward being the only one not to know the loudmouth standing behind Eddie. 

“Yes, my good sir, and you are dear Edward’s good friend Ben, correct?” The British accent was back. 

“Nice accent, I can’t do accents or impersonations for shit,” Ben praised. 

“I like you, kid.” 

“Everyone likes Ben, it’s like impossible for anyone to dislike Ben, he’s just too much of a sweetheart,” Eddie explained. Bill nodded in agreement. 

“It’s true. I’ve known him for like five minutes and he’s already my favorite person.” 

“I abstain from picking favorites,” Richie butt in. 

“No offense, but I already picked up that Eddie is your favorite, you’re like the least subtle person,” Ben countered. 

“Damn I’ve known the kid for 8 seconds and he has me figured out already,” Richie said with a laugh. He slung his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and shrugged. “What can I say, he’s just so cute!” 

Eddie felt the heat rise to his face. He prayed the darkness in their tiny corner allowed him to get away with no one noticing it. The way Ben eyed him happily told him that the darkness did him no favors in concealing his obvious blush at Richie calling him cute for the tenth time since he met him. It was a bit ridiculous. 

“So, Eds here tells me that you two are having quite the night, so I think a round of shots is in order,” Richie proclaimed loudly, slamming his drink on the table. Eddie eyed Ben warily before sitting down next to his friend leaving Richie as the only one of the four to be standing. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Rich, Ben’s not really in the drinking mood tonight,” Eddie protested. 

“Okay, then let’s all sit here in silence and mope,” Richie replied easily, the smile never leaving his face. 

Eddie stood in front of the door leading into his apartment mentally psyching himself up. Richie was standing close behind him, humming happily as he waited for Eddie to open the door. Mike was potentially awake inside the apartment and Eddie wasn’t sure if he was ready for any conflict that might arise between them and ruining the rest of his night with Richie. Bill and Richie achieved their goal of cheering ben and Eddie up quite substantially. Ben finally stopped being silent and enjoyed having the company of two new people and Eddie was able to stop downing drink after drink. 

Although, Eddie was not entirely sure how he ended up bringing Richie home with him after Bill’s comment about bro night, but Ben had taken him home and the two got along swimmingly, so he figured it all worked out in the end. After all, Bill wasn’t his best friend and Richie had been the one to lean down and whisper the question of spending the rest of their night together into Eddie’s ear as they exited the bar, and well, Eddie wasn’t one to refuse such a pleasant offer. 

Finally, after another minute of Eddie breathing deeply and silently telling himself everything was going to be okay, he slid the key in the lock and opened the door slowly. As soon as he saw the light on the muttered a quick ‘fuck’ under his breath and motioned for Richie to follow him inside. 

There standing in front of the sofa as if he just got up when he heard the door opening, was Mike looking at Eddie and Richie with a mix of confusion and apprehension. Eddie closed the door and stepped around Richie acting as a physical barrier between him and Mike not sure what was about to happen. 

“Sorry Mike, I really didn’t think you’d be awake still. Uh, Mike, this is Richie. Richie, Mike.” He could feel Richie’s hand raise in a short wave before it came back down, Mike gave him a tiny smile and a muttered hey. His palms were sweaty as his fists clenched involuntarily. Looking at Mike made all his previous emotions from earlier come rushing back to him and all too fiercely he was thankful that Richie was there to keep things from escalating into unsafe territory. The only reason he even spoke to Mike instead of going straight to his room and ignoring him was that he didn’t want to seem rude in front of Richie. 

“It’s fine I was just worried about you. Did Ben get home okay?” 

Eddie had to hold back a scoff. Now he decided to care about his two best friends, acting as nothing happened. Typical. 

“Yeah, he didn’t drink tonight so he dropped Richie’s friend off and then he was gonna head home,” Eddie said. His voice was calm despite the annoyance coursing through him, a feat he mastered when he was younger and often fought with his mom and didn’t want to anger her more by conveying how he really felt with his tone. One of the only useful things he learned while under her roof. 

“Right, look Eddie I’m sorry about earlier. We didn’t mean t-” 

“Look honestly, I’m still pissed at you and Bev and I really don’t see that changing any time soon and I really don’t want to fight with you, especially not with Richie here so we’re gonna go to my room and maybe we can talk tomorrow with Bev and Ben,” Eddie cut him off. Mike looked hurt at the abruption but didn’t fight it, just nodded and watched as Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and led him to his room. Eddie had to actively remind himself he shouldn’t feel guilty, Mike and Bev were the ones to start this mess in the first place, but it still sucked to fight with your best friends. 

As soon as his bedroom door shut behind him he threw himself face down on his bed and groaned loudly into his blanket. He could hear Richie moving to sit next to him, a chuckle leaving his lips at Eddie’s dramatics. Richie placed a hand on his back and rubbed slow circles. Eddie didn’t know if it was to calm him down or because he just didn’t know what to do, but he appreciated it all the same. After a few minutes of Richie rubbing his back and Eddie allowing himself to have a mini pity party, he pushed himself up so he was sitting criss-cross facing Richie. 

“Sorry, I know this isn’t what you expected to get into when you agreed to come here,” Eddie apologized. Richie simply shrugged. 

“Not a problem Eds. If you want I can go give the big guy out there a nice punch to the face for upsetting my little Spaghetti.” He grinned enjoying the scowl on Eddie’s face accompanied by an eye roll. 

“No offense noodle arms, but Mike would absolutely pound you into the ground in one single punch, you probably wouldn’t even get one punch in.”

Richie squawked in protest. “I’ll have you know that Stan has me going to the gym with him two times a week, I am swole!” 

Eddie couldn’t hold in the snort that ripped out of his throat. “Right, and I’m 6’3.”

“Whatever, see if I offer to beat someone up for you again.” He was pouting and Eddie wanted to say it wasn’t cute because Richie was a grown man, but dammit, it was cute. 

“I think you punching Mike would only cause more problems, but I appreciate the sentiment,” Eddie said sincerely. 

“Anytime Eds.” They both went quiet for a moment before Richie decided to speak again. “So, what happened between you guys anyway. I mean you don’t have to tell me but I’ve been insanely curious to know what got you and Ben all mopey since the bar and it’s hard for me to like keep that curiosity inside, but you can just tell me to shut up if you don’t want to talk about it.” He practically spoke all in one breath, pushing the words out in a rush. 

Sighing, Eddie threw himself down on his back and patted the spot next to him so Richie could do the same which he did with gusto. Eddie stared at the ceiling but he could feel the weight of Richie’s stare on the side of his face. 

“Earlier today Mike and Bev told us that they didn’t want to be in our band anymore which really means that there is no band anymore because it’s not like Ben and I can go play shows with just a drummer and a guitarist,” Eddie started. His voice was quiet, but with Richie right next to him he didn’t worry about being heard. 

“Wait, before you go on, you’re totally the drummer, aren't you?” Richie asked. He sounded elated at the idea and Eddie chuckled. 

“Yeah, I am.” He could see Richie’s fist pump out of the corner of his eye. “Anyway, we got into this huge fight, like screaming and saying like the worst things. It’s the worst fight we’ve ever had and we’ve known each other since we were 8 so there’s been plenty. But just hearing that they wanna bail on the thing we’ve been putting everything into since we were 15 just really sucked. Ben and I have put in so much work into getting us shows and making connections with people who could get us closer to our dream and now it’s all going to be for nothing. Not to mention the fact that this band is the only thing I’ve ever put this much work into and without it I’ll have nothing. What else am I supposed to do? There’s nothing else I want to do. Nothing else I can do,” Eddie explained. 

Richie was quiet next to him. Eddie only knew him for a few hours, but him being quiet didn’t seem like a common occurrence. Eddie tugged at his earlobe and bit his bottom lip waiting for the other man to say something, anything to relieve the anxiety bubbling in his gut. 

“I think that since you guys are such good friends that you’ll come to the right decision and I don’t know if that means continuing the band or not, but Eds, I do know that whatever happens, you’ll be fine. You’re smart and kind and talented. If the band ends, I have no doubt you’ll find something else that you’re equally passionate about,” Richie said earnestly. 

Eddie was taken aback at how honest Richie sounded. His first instinct was to scoff and explain to Richie that Eddie had no other talents apart from drumming and that this band was his future, without it he’d end up doing nothing with his life, he was sure of it. But, no matter how much he disagreed with Richie, he couldn’t keep the warm feeling swelling around his heart from bursting at the kind words coming from someone who barely knew him. It felt wrong to dismiss it. 

“Thanks, Rich.” He smiled at the man lying next to him who returned the smile easily. “Anyway enough about that. What do you do?” 

Richie’s brows furrowed. “What do I do?” 

“Yeah, like do you go to school or do you work? Or do you also have a band that’s breaking up?” Eddie asked teasingly. 

“Oh yeah I play a mean triangle,” Richie joked. He had a pretty flush across his cheeks and nose and Eddie just wanted to kiss him. “But no, I’m in school and I have a job. I’m a photographer which is also what I’m going to school for. I work for this small online magazine as a concert photographer,” Richie explained. 

“That’s impressive, honestly. I can’t even take a decent picture on my phone,” Eddie said. 

“It’s not that impressive, it’s just pointing a camera at something and pressing a button.”

“I’m sure it’s a lot more than that Rich.” He got a shrug in response. 

The only light in the room came from the fairy lights Mike helped him hang on his wall when they first moved in. Eddie could feel the tension building between them, more so now that they were finally alone and in Eddie’s bed. They were still staring at each other, lying on their backs. Richie’s eyes were intense, a bright blue that shone even in the dim light. Eddie knew something was about to happen, he could feel the build-up, he just didn’t know if it would be him or Richie to make the first move. 

Unsurprisingly it was Richie. Eddie should have known it wasn’t going to be himself. He never did well in intimate situations like this, at least not in the beginning, always self-conscious and too vulnerable, until that vulnerability turned into something else, something intense and powerful and good. Then he could let himself go. 

Richie brought a hand up and placed it on Eddie’s cheek, gently cupping his face. The single touch brought storming butterflies into Eddie’s stomach. Eddie didn’t let his eyes close until he felt Richie’s lips pressed against his in a tentative touch, just testing the waters. It didn’t turn into something more than just lips touching until they turned onto their sides and Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and leaned into the kiss creating more pressure turning it into a real kiss, one that had tingles shooting up throughout Eddie’s entire body. 

Eddie had always enjoyed kissing, more so than the normal person, at least that’s what one of his ex-boyfriends had told him. Eddie could spend hours just kissing and be perfectly content. Not that he didn’t enjoy everything that came after the kissing, but nothing ever gave him quite the same feeling and sensations as kissing did. It made him feel warm inside, like a fire was lit inside his tummy, just barely lit but warming nonetheless. 

Moving closer to Richie, he pressed their bodies tightly together, enjoying the soft sigh that left Richie’s lips as they continued kissing. Richie’s hands began to travel across Eddie’s body starting at his neck, caressing the soft skin on the side, his thumb brushing across his Adam's apple, just a light touch with the tiniest bit of pressure. His big hands trailed down to his chest and stomach, steady and warm. Eddie couldn’t keep in the shivers that his touch elicited and he knew that Richie could feel it. A blush rose from being so openly affected by a simple thing as Richie’s fingers gliding up his shirt and lightly tracing the skin of his lower stomach and hips. 

He sucked in a breath, his stomach caving in at the touch of Richie’s fingertips sliding across his nipple over the thin material of his shirt. It wasn’t more than a casual brush, no pinching just gliding past, but Eddie could feel the heat pool in his stomach from the brief touch. Eddie could feel Richie’s smugness through their kiss but didn’t care because he was still brushing his fingers across his nipple and his tongue worked wonders in his mouth. Eddie didn’t care about anything at that moment except for Richie. All that mattered was Richie. 

Richie rolled them over so he hovered above Eddie, looking down at him with his dark intense eyes that made him feel all melty inside. Eddie smiled up at him, pleased with their position and all the possibilities it could lead to. Richie returned the smile before leaning down and pressed wet kisses to the side of Eddie’s neck.

“Are you okay with this?” Pausing his light assault on Eddie’s neck, Richie pulled back so the two were face to face. 

Eddie nodded furiously. “So okay with this. Please continue.” 

Richie chuckled. “As you wish my dear.” 

Lowering his head, Richie resumed trailing kisses up and down Eddie’s neck, occasionally stopping to lick and suck on a certain spot. Eddie couldn’t keep in the quiet gasps and moans that were let out from the sensation. It was almost too much, how Richie seemed to know what spots made Eddie feel immense pleasure. He craved more. He needed to feel Richie’s lips and hands all over his body. 

Grabbing the fabric of Richie’s shirt, he rugged upwards letting the other man know he wanted it off. Richie wasted no time in sitting up, shifting so the weight of his butt pressed fully into Eddie’s crotch causing Eddie to moan, and ripped the shirt off in one quick motion. Eddie followed suit shedding his shirt and lying down, bringing Richie down with him. Their chest pressed together, skin against skin, sending sparks of satisfaction throughout his body. The heat of their bodies pressed together brought a sensation like no other, the intimacy of being this close to someone left him feeling open and exposed, not unpleasantly. 

Their kisses became more determined, full of lust and want. Want for one another in any and all ways. Eddie could barely breathe from the all-consuming desire to feel all of Richie in any way he would allow him. He trailed one hand down Richie’s chest, the soft skin and hard muscles under his fingertips. The other hand traveled up to Richie’s neck staying there just holding him close before going up to his hair and tangling his fingers in the curly locks. It stayed in his hair even as Richie kissed his neck and down to his chest, pausing to take a nipple into his mouth and sucking harshly. Eddie gasped loudly, unable to hold it in, and his back lifted off the bed arching up, chasing after Richie’s mouth wanting more. 

Richie smiled against his skin. “Does that feel good?” 

“Obviously.” 

“Good.” 

He moved onto the other nipple and took his time licking and sucking. It wasn’t until Eddie was moaning freely and asked Richie for more that he moved on, leaving kisses down Eddie’s stomach and hips as he unbuttoned his jeans. He paused his assault on Eddie’s body to take off his jeans leaving him in his boxers while Richie was only half-clothed. 

Richie’s eyes were dark as he looked down at Eddie beneath. Eddie never felt more desired for in his entire life. It was the greatest feeling. 

Pulling down one side of Eddie’s boxers, uncovering his hidden hipbone, Richie leaned down and sucked a dark mark into the pale skin before pulling away to admire the now purple and red skin. 

“Sorry, I should have asked about leaving marks, I just really couldn’t help myself,” Richie muttered sheepishly, his eyes never leaving Eddie’s darkened skin. 

Eddie laughed. “It’s fine. It doesn’t bother me and it’s not really visible so it’s all good.” 

Richie nodded and shrugged. “Noted.” 

Eddie watched as Richie dove back down and began making the mark bigger. He could feel the heat of Richie’s body against his crotch and the feeling of his lips and tongue working against his skin caused so much pleasure to course through his body leaving him breathless and impatient. 

“Rich, come on,” he moaned, dragging the vowels out. His tone was whiny and impatient, but he didn’t care. 

“Sorry Spaghetti, like I said, couldn’t help myself.” 

“You would think you calling me spaghetti right now would deter anything further from happening, but it really doesn’t.”

Richie let out a bark of laughter and grinned up at him before tugging Eddie’s boxers all the way off and tossed them on the floor. Eddie didn’t even care that his floor was now a mess of their clothes and shoes or that his blankets and sheets were pushed down and falling off the foot of his bed. Nothing mattered except the hungry look in Richie’s eyes and the way he was leaning down to take Eddie’s cock into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck!” Eddie exclaimed as he felt Richie’s lips wrap around the head of his cock and his tongue to the underside of his shaft, stroking it as he began to bob his head, sucking gently. The warmth of his mouth felt amazing, and Eddie didn’t think he was going to last all that long. It wasn’t even the fact that the last time Eddie engaged in physical activities with another person was months ago, it just felt that good. Richie’s mouth wasn’t only good for all the talking he did. 

Richie took his time in taking Eddie apart, revelling in the other man’s pleasure, intent on making it as satisfying as possible. Eddie let out moans and slurred words praising Richie, unable to keep in how good he felt, how good Richie made him feel. It didn’t take long for Eddie to lose it completely, and he wasn’t ashamed either, not with the way Richie happily swallowed his cum leaving him empty and satiated beyond comprehension. 

After Eddie caught his breath he was aware of Richie hovering over him, watching him with hungry eyes and a wide smile thoroughly pleased with himself. Eddie felt the corners of his mouth tug up into a grin leaving the two of them to stare foolishly at one another before Richie flopped down next to Eddie and Eddie saw the tent in Richie’s boxers and remembered how bad he wanted to return the favor. He wanted to taste Richie, wanted to feel him in his mouth and make the man unravel until he exploded. 

Barely giving Richie time to get comfortable Eddie straddled his waist. His Right hand found Richie’s left and their fingers intertwined as he leaned down and pressed their lips together enjoying the slick feeling of spit and his own cum on Richie’s lips. They kissed slow and desperate, both lost in the heat of the moment, and desperate to touch each other in any way they were able to. Eddie’s hips and ass pressed into Richie’s groin eliciting deep groans that Eddie relished in, swallowing them and pressing down more firmly, wanting to hear every noise Richie could make. Every noise sent a shock through Eddie’s entire body and only hoped Richie felt just as good. 

He didn’t bother wasting any time, Richie looked seconds away from falling apart and Eddie needed to please him. He scooted down until he sat on his knees in the space between Richie’s legs. Taking Richie’s pants off had been a tricky ordeal seeing as the man had mile long legs and it caused a few seconds of laughter between the two at the way Richie’s knee almost connected with Eddie’s eye. But once they finally manage to free Richie’s legs, Eddie wasted no time in pulling the man’s boxers down and grabbing his cock. 

Eddie gave it a few strokes enjoying the breathy exhales Richie was letting out and the tiny shift of his hip silenting demanding more. Eddie leaned forward and licked his way up the shaft and licking around the head smiling internally at the moan it elicited. It only then occurred to him that Mike was still awake and most definitely heard something, but the thought vanished with another moan from Richie as Eddie took more of his cock into his mouth. 

As Eddie predicted, Richie didn’t last long, but he was loud and unabashed in letting Eddie know exactly how good he felt. Eddie figured it shouldn’t have surprised him, how vocal Richie was in bed, but it did because none of the noises he made during the ten minutes that Eddie pleased him, ever sounded so good. No one else had ever made him full of lust just from breathing heavily and whimpering from pleasure. 

Lying together, both staring up at the ceiling with heaving chests and relaxed bodies, Eddie enjoyed their quiet time together. He was unsure whether Richie planned on leaving having gotten what he wanted or if he’d stay and have breakfast the next morning. Eddie hoped he’d stay. 

Richie turned onto his side, facing Eddie with half closed eyes and a small smile. “Mind if I stay the night, Eds?”

“Of course not.” Eddie tried to suppress the grin threatening to break out. He was saved by the loud yawn that escaped him, making Richie chuckle and gather Eddie into his arms, shifting them until Eddie’s back was pressed against his chest and they were spooning. 

“Goodnight, Eds. Sweet dreams.” 

“Night, Rich.” 

Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and their hands interlocked across Eddie’s chest. 

Eddie woke up to the afternoon sun peeking through his blind and he once again regretted never buying curtains. He rolled over, pressing his face into his blanket, desperate to hide away from the sun and return to his peaceful slumber. Drifting back into his sleep, the thought of a tall lanky man entered his mind. Wild curly hair and big blue eyes behind even bigger frames. Richie. 

He sat up quickly scanning his room like Richie was maybe just hiding away somewhere since he clearly wasn’t in Eddie’s bed like Eddie had thought he’d be when he went to sleep. He glanced down and saw only his clothes strewn across the floor, Richie’s stuff nowhere in sight. His glasses no longer sat on the bedside table and his jacket was no longer hanging off his desk chair. Richie was gone. And he hadn’t bothered saying goodbye. No note or anything.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Eddie lied back down. Typical, of course, Richie would leave while Eddie was asleep. Why would things ever turn out the way Eddie wanted them to? 

Fuck everything. 

The floor was hard underneath Eddie making him remember the ever lingering thought of buying a rug to put in the living room. Board games littered the coffee table in front of him including Monopoly which was set up to be played, two other games Eddie didn’t care too much for were set on the corner waiting to be played if Monopoly went south. 

Ben sat on the other side of the table, looking intently at the board with a furrowed brow due to him losing and debating on the usefulness of purchasing Marvin Gardens while he only had just enough money needed. Eddie grinned as he watched his friend struggle with a decision knowing they were both too competitive for their own good. If Bev had been with them things would’ve escalated sooner as she tended to be even more competitive than the two men combined. But they were still on bad terms with Beverly and Mike. Both were actively not thinking about that though. 

Mike wasn’t home, probably at work or maybe class, Eddie hasn’t done the best job of memorizing his roommate’s schedule. The added fact of them being in the middle of a fight for the past week did nothing to help Eddie know where Mike was at any given time and vice versa. 

Was fighting the right word? Mike and Bev weren’t exactly mad, not like Eddie and Ben, maybe only slightly irritated by their friend’s silence and ignorance of their attempts at mending things, but did that constitute a fight? An argument or maybe a disagreement, but surely they weren’t fighting. That just sounded extreme. 

The game continued on uneventfully aside from Ben almost tearing some money and throwing the dice so hard they had to spend ten minutes looking for it under the couch. They were winding down, Ben ready to admit defeat and try his luck at Yahtzee or some other bullshit game when Bev marched inside the apartment, Mike following behind her looking far more calm and collected. 

Sharing a look, Eddie and Ben prepared themselves for the worst. Another repeat of the night their two friends told them they wanted to pursue something other than the band. Another talk that would end in yelling and tears. Eddie hoped for the best but knew to expect the worst as that’s usually how things worked out for him. 

“Look, I know you guys are mad. I get it, I promise, but we can’t keep avoiding each other forever. We need to talk and fix this like right now or I will go insane. I need you guys in my life and this past week has been so shitty, so can we please do this?” Bev asked. She looked down at them and they could see the genuine sorrow on her face. The bags under her eyes and the weariness in her face. Mike came over and stood next to her in solidarity. Eddie wondered how they became so divided so fast. 

The two men on the floor stared at each other for a few seconds, eyebrows raised and eyes questioned each other, and then their heads nodded in unison. 

“Okay, you’re right. We’re friends first, bandmates second. This week has sucked and we want to fix this as much as you guys do. I’m sorry that our feelings took over and got in the way of us thinking rationally,” Ben said with sincerity. 

“Me too,” Eddie added quickly. 

Sighing in relief, Bev nodded and sat down next to Eddie and motioned to Mike to sit next to Ben. “Alright let’s do this then. Who wants to start?” 

An awkward silence fell upon them. Apprehension permeated the room as they stared at each other, but not directly in the eye. The worst possibility seeped into their brains making them afraid of the outcome. Their friendship at stake in a way that never happened before. 

“I’ll start by saying that Bev and I probably should have brought up the band breaking up in a better way and not just blurting it out in the middle of practice, but it’s something we discussed weeks ago and we just couldn’t keep it in any longer. It sucked hiding something so major from you guys and it was weighing on our minds, but I am truly sorry for that and I know Bev is too,” Mike said. 

Eddie let the statement sink in. Honestly filled Mike’s voice and Eddie understood where he was coming from. If he had kept a secret from the three of them, he might’ve done the same and snapped at any random moment. But that didn’t change the fact that it sucked to have his whole world shift so suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere and he voiced it. 

“I mean I just didn’t see it coming at all, and maybe that’s on me and my obliviousness, but I never expected you guys to just give up on our dream so abruptly.”

“I knew something was off, but I just thought it would go away I guess or that it wasn’t a big deal. Just some stress or something,” Ben said. 

“How did you know?” Eddie asked honestly confused about the signals he missed leading up to this. 

“Oh Eddie, come on man, did you really not notice them half-assing our last performance or even at practices? They never engage on social media anymore, that’s basically all you now, and they’ve both been acting strange for weeks.”

Eddie glanced at the two in question and saw their downcast gazes, the way they drew into themselves at being caught. Unbelievable how he managed to miss all the signs that could have pointed him to the light. Maybe then he wouldn’t have reacted so intensely when they finally broke down. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much. 

“We didn’t mean to do those things, but as we said, this has been on our minds for a while and sometimes it’s hard to deal with. We haven’t been booking many gigs lately and we’re behind on recording songs. It just feels like the band is going nowhere,” Bev reasoned. 

“What the fuck, Bev! Things can’t just happen overnight! It takes time and money and we almost have all the equipment so we can start recording stuff and it won’t sound like shit. We won’t have to use our phones anymore! We’re still learning, it’s only been like 2 years!” Ben exploded, surprising Eddie, who thought for sure he’d been the one to go off first.

“Yeah, but we all have jobs, we can’t put all our energy into the band and it’s clearly holding us back! We might as well just quit now before we get in too deep!” 

“Fuck that! Our presence on social media is growing, the demos we’ve put out have been doing well considering they’re pretty shitty. Not to mention we have an offer to go on tour in December!”

Ben’s words froze the room, and what seemed like the entire world. None of them moved. None of them could move. They simply stared at each other in shock while Ben fumed silently and didn’t meet anyone’s eyes. Eddie didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t believe his best friend had kept this vital information from him. 

“I planned on telling you guys after that practice, but then we got into that big argument and it seemed pointless, but I met this guy the other day at that show down at the bar around the corner. He was telling me about his band and how they’re going on a small west coast tour and they’re looking for an opener and offered us the spot, but we have to get back to him before the 1st.”

“Ben, dude, this is the type of shit you’re supposed to tell us right away!” Mike exclaimed. 

“Look I know, but I wanted to bring it up in a band setting, where that’s what we’re focused on, not just at any random time.” 

The three nodded slowly in understanding trying to process the information being thrown at them. Eddie could feel the want flowing through his veins. The idea of going out on tour and playing their songs live had been his dream since they started four years ago. He never wanted anything more than he wanted the band to work out and here it was, about to be taken away from him. 

“It’s only ten cities, two weeks, but it’s bigger than anything we’ve ever done. It’d be a great opportunity for us,” Ben said after a few more moments of silence. 

“That does sound amazing, and incredibly tempting, but what about work? Or Mike’s classes? It just doesn’t seem doable.

“Oh come on, none of our jobs are that demanding, we can get two weeks off, and well I can’t speak for Mike’s classes but most of them are online and we can do everything while on tour to help him get his assignments done. We can do this guys we just have to try.”

“Yeah come on you guys. This is what we’ve been working so hard for. It’s our time,” Eddie chimed in. 

“We can’t just drop everything at the last minute! It doesn’t work like that,” Bev reasoned. 

“Hasn’t that been the plan this whole time though?” Mike asked. 

Beverly looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and a clenched jaw. 

“What? It’s true. We’ve always agreed that the band comes first. And yes, I considered pursuing other things but only because I didn’t think we were where we should be, but this tour changes things,” Mike continued, voice calm and full of reason. 

Eddie felt hope swell in his chest. If Mike seriously considered this and sided with them then it’d be easier to get Bev to agree. The woman was too stubborn for her own good and they’d need all the help they could get. 

“You guys, what if I just don’t want to do this anymore?” Bev finally whispered. “I’m just torn. There’s a part of me that really wants to do this and another that’s telling me not to. I just don’t know what part is bigger.” 

It took a better part of an hour to come to an agreement. Ben explained the tour wasn’t starting for another month and a half. By then, Mike’s classes would be done and it gave them all plenty of time to make accomodations for their jobs, but Bev remained hesitant. Which is how they came to an agreement. 

“Okay, who has a coin?” Bev asked. 

The three men glanced at each other and back to Bev, shaking their heads. Eddie’s eyes trailed around the floor, hoping a coin might magically turn up. No coin was in sight but his eyes landed on the Monopoly board and the two little dice sitting in the middle. His first thought instantly flashed to the black die hanging from Richie’s ear and he quickly shoved the image out of his brain, content to never think about the other man ever again. But it had given him an idea. 

“We can use the dice,” Eddie suggested lifting it up from the game board.

“How is that the same as flipping a coin?” Mike questioned. 

“I don’t know. If it lands on an even number then we go on tour, if it lands on odd, we don’t.” 

Everyone’s shoulders went up in a shrug. Eddie gripped the die in his fist, and looked at his three best friends, taking in their faces. All faces were filled with hope and apprehension, scared and nervous about what was to come. 

“So even, we go on tour. Odd, we don’t,” Eddie spoke quietly. The rest nodded their heads. 

“Holy shit Eddie, just roll the fucking dice,” Bev said after he didn’t move for a solid minute. 

Eddie looked down at the die in his hand and sighed before tossing it into the air. All four held their breath and leaned in to look down at the dice, their heads pressed together. 

“Fuck,” Eddie breathed as he stared at the black dots staring back at them. 

It was silent, the only sound that could be heard in their tiny apartment was the sound of the air conditioner kicking on. “Fuck yeah! We’re going on tour!” He finally shouted, a wide smile stretching his face. Ben was wearing the same grin and as Eddie looked over at Bev and Mike he knew they couldn’t contain their excitement either. Soon they were in a pile on the floor, a mess of limbs as they hugged one another and screamed in joy. 

As they settled down, all on their backs and staring at the ceiling, Eddie couldn’t think of a time he was happier than at that moment. 

“So since we've moved past this hurdle in our careers, do you think we can discuss changing the band name? Now would be a perfect time,” Eddie said innocently. 

“Fuck off Eddie, Lonely Losers is a brilliant name,” Bev shot back. 

“Okay, but are we  _ actually  _ lonely? There are 4 of us! It doesn’t make any sense! You know people will question it and they’ll think it’s dumb, as they should!” 

“That’s the point Eddie, it’s ironic!” 

Ben and Mike turned to one another and sighed as their two friends continued to bicker. Every fucking time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully within the next couple of weeks. Richie will return and Bill and Stan will make more appearances. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
